a story that never starts
by denytheworld
Summary: A story untold is its own disappointment, a story forgotten is an even greater tragedy. 50 sentences. smoace


set; alpha  
chronology; hahaha, no order, I do what I want!

#1 - Comfort

The sound of his hushed breathing was a small comfort; knowing that he was safe, burning low and slow beside him, Smoker could finally close his eyes.

#2 - Kiss

Ace didn't like kisses; they were too close, personal to the point of violation and no matter what kind they were, he avoided them with a vengeance.

#3 - Soft

Everything about his lover was surprisingly soft; with their sheets spilled across him and the moonlight dancing across bare skin, he forgot to breathe.

#4 - Pain

He tells him, don't smile when I'm gone, there had been pain and then, Smoker smiles.

#5 - Potatoes

For one with such a vigorous appetite, Ace was rather hopeless in feeding himself.

#6 - Rain

Only he could ever convince a man like Vice Admiral Smoker to jump in rain puddles, let alone enjoy it.

#7 - Chocolate

They lay on his desk, not forgotten but untouched all the same; while they had been meant for him, Ace had always taken great delight in assessing his lover's worth.

#8 - Happiness

In times like these Whitebeard knew they should cherish whatever happiness they could find; but Ace was far too happy lately he notes wearily.

#9 - Telephone

"Did you miss me, _babe_?" _Klack_. Ace pouted, Smoker was in one of his moods again.

#10 - Ears

'What was the point of having ears, if he never made good use of them?' Smoker would always demand, but Ace did use them - he just chose not to care.

#11 - Name

Ace didn't like kisses, but he loved everything else he could do to him: licking, nipping, biting and pulling until finally, the man beneath him could bear it no longer and Ace tore his name free through those clenched teeth.

#12 - Sensual

It was unfair, cruel and wholly _unjust_ that Ace looked even better fully dressed.

#13 - Death

The death did not come as a surprise; Smoker had looked forward to it somewhat, hell every marine did - but Smoker didn't stop him from taking comfort when he needed it.

#14 - Sex

The act of sex had never mattered to him, it was just bodies meshing, a temporary rush and then relief - but this insignificant act, he'd never share with another.

#15 - Touch

The one person _he'd_ ever touch freely and wouldn't pull away from - no matter how tight the hold - was Luffy; Smoker hadn't realized he cared so much.

#16 - Weakness

One look from the giant of a man he called father and Ace stopped smiling, "I know what I'm doing, pops..."

#17 - Tears

He laughed so hard that his eyes watered; he was almost shamed by his lack of self control but one glance at Ace and he was completely gone.

#18 - Speed

It was the rush that did them both in; Ace had never lied about what he was and Smoker, he wanted it anyway.

#19 - Wind

It was so _easy_, this game they played; the terms were simple: wind 'em up and leave 'em - winner takes all.

#20 - Freedom

Smoker, despite his devil-may-care attitude and _screw_ the authority mindset, feared freedom like nothing else, Ace knew.

#21 - Life

Ace still didn't know if his life is worth anything, but the way he's held right now tells him something...

#22 - Jealousy

"Just who the _hell_ are you?" Hina was _not_ amused that day.

#23 - Hands

Hands were shaken, discreet talks were handled with ill grace and threats had been made, before_finally_, Smoker was in his custody.

#24 - Taste

There was a sour taste in his mouth when he woke and his head immediately began to throb when he heard him, "Fancy seeing you here, White Hunter." There was a sick twisted pleasure in those dark eyes.

#25 - Devotion

He was far from the ideal mate and Smoker doubted that he'd ever truly be devoted to him, but he'd learned a long time ago to never expect anything from a pirate.

#26 - Forever

Forever had no meaning to either of them, but they were going to make this last just as long, if not longer.

#27 - Blood

His blood was everywhere but Smoker only registered the manic gleam in Ace's eyes; screaming and screaming, _kill them all, show them pain, make them pay_.

#28 - Sickness

"What did they _do_ to you?" Tashigi had cried when Smoker was found, seemingly abandoned and alone on a deserted island; Smoker knew Ace, no, Fire Fist had been kind. A sick sort of mercy had been dealt.

#29 - Melody

Ace had _really_ liked that music box, and no one onboard the Moby Dick escaped his wrath when he discovered its disappearance.

#30 - Star

A pirate valued his individuality and Ace was a pirate if nothing else; he didn't play any other role but the lead but Smoker's life already had a leading star - and that wasn't Ace.

#31 - Home

Smoker was trying (and failing) to hide his surprise (and pleasure) at this new turn in their relationship; not embarrassed in the slightest, Ace merely smiled in the face of the man he saw as home.

#32 - Confusion

He still wasn't sure who was had been more lost in that moment: his brother or his lover.

#33 - Fear

Smoker was introduced to the true meaning of fear when Garp came to visit.

#34 - Lightning/Thunder

There was madness and then Ace leapt into the fray, Smoker quickly followed - like always.

#35 - Bonds

His face was unreadable but the lines of his body told him more than Ace wanted to reveal, "She won't tell."

#36 - Market

Never in a million years would Smoker have expected _this_, this scene of domesticity that Ace single-handedly orchestrated; they were new at this, but it'll only get better.

#37 - Technology

Surely, Smoker thought, the advances in marine technology weren't supposed to be abused like _this_

#38 - Gift

Their pleasure rivaled one another's in intensity, but both were derived from one act: he for giving, the other for receiving; it was just a simple little thing with significance greater than anything in their world.

#39 - Smile

Smoker smiled more often now, Ace was happy to see; Marco smiles less and less.

#40 - Innocence

He may have fourteen years on him, but Smoker was still innocent, protected by his own tattered and beaten banner of personal Justice - Ace didn't have that luxury and clung to something else entirely.

#41 - Completion

He held his hand and they were complete, for the very first time.

#42 - Clouds

"That one looks like Luffy, that one looks like Luffy that one time when he..., that one looks like Luffy's ship..." Ace's observations were simple observations, but Smoker hears a lot more and worries about their future. "That one looks like his straw hat - boshi~!"

#43 - Sky

They clashed once, a storm of fire and smoke, in the clear Alabastan sky.

#44 - Heaven

Heaven was their time apart, when normalcy sets in again and they could breathe at their own pace; but they knew, Heaven wasn't where they should be or wanted to be.

#45 - Hell

Ace had always known he was going to hell, he was born for it; Smoker, though... didn't deserve it.

#46 - Sun

The more he got to know Fire Fist, the less he resembled the cocky pirate from all those years ago but his smile was still as bright as the sun.

#47 - Moon

The moon looked particularly lonely tonight... Ace sits out on the deck of his father's ship and wonders, what is he doing now?

#48 - Waves

When Ace finally bullied/nagged him into taking a vacation, Smoker had been reticent; but now, as the waves swayed gently beneath the lounging couple, the man smiled. Perhaps Ace had been right, just this once.

#49 - Hair

If there was one thing Ace ever took seriously, it was his hair; most of the hair products in tucked unobtrusively away in Smoker's cabin were his.

#50 - Supernova

"Those brats," Ace grumbled, "who the hell do they think they are?" Smoker didn't bother to point out that some of those Supernovas were older than he was.


End file.
